Traicion
by Noriko Kinomoto
Summary: ¿Por que Sora dejo a Tai para irse con Matt?


**Traición**

**Iba un día ha hacer unos recados que mi madre me había encargado.**

**-Bueno, ahora solo me falta comprar el pan -dije mientras miraba la lista de la compra. De repente alguien me llamó a gritos.**

**-Sora, Sora, Soraaaa!**

**Era Tai, mi novio. ¡Era tan feliz con el! El es amigo mío desde que éramos pequeños. Jugábamos al fútbol juntos. Íbamos a la misma clase. Incluso fuimos al mismo campamento de verano...Donde comenzamos nuestras aventuras en el mundo Digimon. Y un día me pidió que fuese su novia... y aquí estoy yo. Salimos todos los fines de semana. Siempre damos un paseo. Y nos habíamos besado varias veces... Hasta que apareció EL.**

**-Sora, ¿Que estas haciendo?- me preguntó Tai**

**-Nada, solo unos recados para mi madre.**

**-Bueno, veo que estas ocupada- me dijo-Iba a pedirte que me acompañases a comprar un regalo a Kari. Dentro de unos días es su cumpleaños y no se que comprarle. Y como tu sabes mucho de ese tema..**

**-No, no pasa nada. Solo me falta comprar una cosa. Si esperas un poco, podremos ir juntos al centro comercial.**

**Fui corriendo a la panadería, dejé las bolsas en casa y bajé. Tai me esperaba en el portal. Fuimos al centro comercial y le compramos a Kari un bonito bolso. Cuando acabamos de hacer las compras, fuimos a casa de Tai (como hacemos siempre). Cuando llegamos, estaban en el salón Kari y T.K jugando a las cartas.**

**-Hola Sora, hola Tai- saludó T.K**

**-¿De donde venís?- preguntó Kari**

**-Pues...de...de dar una vuelta -dijo Tai**

**-¿Pero eso no lo hacéis por la tarde?**

**-Bueno, nos apeteció ahora ¿Vale, hermanita?**

**-Vale, vale, tampoco te pongas así**

**-Oíd los dos- dijo T.K dirigiéndose a Tai y a mi- mi hermano va a dar su primer concierto**

**-¿Pero no estaba en Kyoto con su tío?- pregunté**

**- Si, estaba estudiando con mi tío, que es profesor de música, pero ahora dice que se ha convertido en todo un profesional y quiere dar un concierto para demostrarlo- contestó T.K enseñándome un folleto sobre el concierto- Es el viernes a las siete de la tarde. Seguro que estará muy agradecido si vais. Van a ir todos.**

**-Bueno, no es mala idea, ¿Tu que opinas, Tai?- le pregunté**

**-Si van a ir todos...¿Por que no? Ala! Vamos!**

**Y llegó el viernes por la tarde y te preguntaras quien es EL. Pues no es ni mas ni menos que YAMATO ISHIDA...**

**Antes del concierto, todos estábamos muy emocionados...Y pensar que el tímido Matt, que se pasaba el día tocando la armónica se iba a convertir en una súper-estrella...**

**Las puertas se abrieron y una avalancha de gente entró corriendo.**

**-¿Como puede un chico que acaba de aparecer de la nada tener tanta audiencia?- Dijo Mimi**

**-Porque al parecer en Kyoto ya se hizo unas cuantas fans- Le contestó T.K**

**Una vez en sus asientos, esperaron a que empezara.**

**-¡Que empiece ya, el publico se va!- Gritaron Mimi y Kari**

**-Finge que no están con nosotros- me dijo Tai**

**Y el concierto empezó. Comenzó a salir humo por el escenario y apareció Matt con una guitarra eléctrica y el resto de la banda tras el. No me podía creer lo que veía. Matt había cambiado mucho. Mas alto ( eso es normal, había crecido) y mucho mas guapo. Antes lo era pero es que ahora...Y encima cantaba y tocaba como los ángeles. Por un momento me olvide que Tai era mi pareja y me quede absorta mirándole como hacía el resto de sus fans. Y sin darme cuenta, el concierto había acabado.**

**-Sora, Sora ¿Estas bien?- Me movía Tai**

**-Eh...Si, estoy bien- contesté despertando de mi sueño**

**A la puerta del camerino, todas sus fans estaban pegándose sobre quien iba a ser la primera en recibir su autógrafo.**

**-¡Vaya, hay que ver cuanta gente quiere un autógrafo!- exclamó Joe**

**-Pues creo que yo también voy a pedir uno- dije**

**-¿Y eso?- Preguntó Izzy**

**-Bueno, es amigo nuestro ¿Por que no tener un autógrafo suyo ahora que es famoso?**

**Y me puse a la cola. Matt abrió la puerta y todas se tiraron hacia el, pero rápidamente me vio, me dejo pasar y dio a las demás con la puerta en las narices.**

**-Gracias por dejarme pasar- le dije- solo venía a pedirte un autógrafo y felicitarte por lo bien que lo has hecho.**

**-Y yo quería decirte que...que te quiero.**

**Me quedé un poco sorprendida. Pero no sorprendida del todo porque en el fondo yo también le quería. Y ahora se me metían cosas en la cabeza sobre de que Tai me quedaba un poco infantil y que necesitaba a alguien mas maduro que me amase con pasión, o cosas por el estilo...**

**-Mira, cuando estaba en Kyoto, estuve recapacitando y creo que te quiero. Eres tan dulce, siempre preocupándote por los demás, tan cariñosa...-me confesó**

**-Oye, Matt- le dije un poco roja- creo que yo también te quiero. Has cambiado mucho, y no solo de físico sino también de interior. Por favor, dame el autógrafo. No quiero hacer esperar a los demás.**

**-Bueno, ¿te veré algún día, Sora?- Me preguntó mientras firmaba el autógrafo.**

**Tu ya sabes donde vivo y mi numero de teléfono, así que ya sabes.**

**Y salí con cuidado de que ninguna fan me llevara por delante.**

**-¿Y bien?-me preguntó Mimi**

**-Podemos irnos cuando queráis**

**Al día siguiente, sábado, Tai y yo salimos a dar otra vuelta. Al acabar el paseo nos sentamos en un banco.**

**-La noche está preciosa- dijo Tai- pero no se puede comparar contigo. Entonces me rodeó con sus brazos y me intentó besar, pero yo me resistí, le empujé y salí corriendo. Descubrí que ya no sentía nada por el. **

**No me dejé ver en una semana. Todos llamaban al teléfono y dejaban mensajes en el contestador pero no contestaba a nada. Hasta que un día, Tai tuvo el suficiente valor para venir a mi casa y preguntarme que me pasaba. Yo lloraba y lloraba sin que el me pudiera sacar ni una palabra. Pero el no se rendía. El no es de los que se rinde. Y se me escapó. No lo pude evitar. Pero creo que me siento mejor aunque no del todo. Creo que Tai me está evitando, y yo también le evito a él. Pero lo nuestro ya pasó. Ahora estoy con Matt. Salimos los fin de semana y en un banco el me rodea con sus brazos, yo le cojo del cuello y nos besamos.**

**"I´m sorry, Taichi"**

**Notas de la autora: Mi primer Fan-Fic. Una historia triste para los fans del Taiora (como yo) pero ideal para los fans del Sorato. ¿Y por que he escrito este fic si soy fan del Taiora? Porque ahora se que este amor es imposible y he pensado en como Sora se enamora de Matt. Y de ahí salió este fic.**

**¿Algún problema? Dudas, reclamaciones y quejas a noriko_kinomoto@eresmas.com**


End file.
